


Your Hand in Mine

by shyfoxes



Category: Free!
Genre: Bickering, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxes/pseuds/shyfoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Yamazaki. What’s that in your hand?”<br/>“What the hell are you talking about? There’s nothing in my -”<br/>“It’s my hand.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hand in Mine

Sousuke hated winter. He hated trudging through snow and ice and having to bundle up just to keep warm. He’d hated it because almost like clockwork every year nearing the ending of December  or the beginning of January he’d always catch a big cold. He’d hated it even more now because the cold irritated his shoulder into an annoying ache that grated on Sousuke’s nerves.

Sousuke looked to his side to where Haruka was shifting closer to him but not quite touching him as a means to keep warm. Haruka’s own hatred for the cold was a small consolation. He was bundled up with his scarf secured around the lower half of his face and a beanie Rin had sent them each from Australia pulled down to his ears. Under all of his layers, he still faintly shivered. Childishly Sousuke thought he deserved it since Haruka had been the one to force him out into the cold to accompany him to buy groceries. How the hell was he at fault that they had run so short on food? (Haruka had leveled him with a gaze then as he held the empty platter of cookies he’d promised to make for a fundraiser his swim team was hosting. Behind him, the cupboards were mostly bare, save for the few snacks Haruka knew Sousuke didn’t like eating and would avoid. Sousuke had only sighed and gone to fetch his scarf and gloves).

“Don’t pout, Yamazaki,” Haruka said.

“I’m not pouting. This is my normal face,” Sousuke said.

“Then your normal face sucks. Now stop pouting we’re almost there.”

Sousuke grumbled under his breath. They didn’t speak much after that. He followed after Haruka into the little grocery store. He took the hand basket Haruka shoved into his stomach with minimal grumbling, and trailed after him through the aisles like a reluctant child. He impatiently tapped his foot when Haruka took too long deciding on which cans of soup to buy, or if one loaf of bread seemed better than the other.

“Can’t you just pick one? I’d really rather we go home,” Sousuke said.

“Stop whining, Yamazaki,” Haruka said. “I’m almost done.”

A few more produce, cans, and fish later, Haruka was pushing at Sousuke’s back towards the cash registers. While Sousuke unloaded the food, Haruka waited at the other end, helping to bag it up. He paid and then looked pointedly at Sousuke to take the large brown paper bag from the counter. Sousuke sighed.

“You don’t treat me well enough to be your pack mule, Nanase,” Sousuke said.

“You don’t behave well enough to anything but one, Yamazaki,” Haruka retorted.

Sousuke pulled his hood on over his head and walked ahead, ignoring Haruka’s quiet squawking to slow down so he could catch up. He cradled the groceries against him with his left arm as he shuffled through the snow. Regardless of how they seemed to bicker, Sousuke had never felt so at ease with another person since Rin. Despite their initial animosity, Sousuke had grown to appreciate and enjoy living with him, if only temporary. They coexisted well since they both were so quiet by nature. Haruka wasn’t as big a clean freak as Rin, but they both tended to work to maintain the apartment together. The only issue Sousuke had was Haruka taking up all the time and hot water in the bathtub. Though he supposed it served him right if he tended to eat off most of the food in their apartment, much to Haruka’s annoyance. (He’d startled Haruka the first few times with his appetite. He had called him a human garbage disposal. Sousuke still huffed to himself about that, though lately he’d been smiling about it more). He’d suppose he’d miss living with him when the time came for him to move into a new apartment. Eventually.

 To his right he could feel Haruka hovering near him trying to leech off his warmth. The urge to both shove him aside and pull him closer and under his arm made Sousuke’s face burn. It’d been like that lately. Just when he’d thought maybe he’d like to mess with Haruka in some way, whether by playfully shoving him or tugging on his hair, he’d get the urge to crowd into his space and hold him, run his fingers through his hair. Needless to say, the last time Haruka had invaded his space when he was waking him up for dinner, he’d shoved Haruka aside in a fit of panic and then lamely made up an excuse about it. Haruka didn’t cook dinner for him for a week.

His chest began to grow warm just thinking about how Haruka had looked at him when he’d opened his eyes; how soft his voice had been when he’d roused him, and how he’d still had a bit of flour on his cheek. He’d wanted to badly to run his thumb over that little path all the while cradling Haruka’s face in his hand as he did so. Sousuke buried his face deeper into his hoodie, hoping that if Haruka saw how red his cheeks were he’d think it was from the cold.

“Hey, Yamazaki,” Haruka called. “What’s that in your hand?”

Sousuke looked at him, at where he was pointing to his empty right hand. Sousuke’s brows furrowed wondering what kind of game he was playing.

“What are you talking about? There’s nothing in my –“

Haruka’s gloved hand curled around his, lacing their fingers together. He squeezed his hand, holding him a bit firmer. Haruka tilted his head sideways, glancing at Sousuke. His bangs shifted over almost covering one eye. Though he wasn’t smiling, his eyes were crinkled in amusement. Sousuke’s chest was burning.

“It’s my hand,” Haruka said, answering himself.

Sousuke pulled Haruka closer against him, not letting his hand go as they trudged him together. Haruka’s head tilted against his arm, almost leaning on it. Sousuke had never felt so warm so suddenly and he hoped Haruka was enjoying sucking away all his heat because of this. Sousuke exhaled and smiled shyly to himself.

“Goddammit, Nanase.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblruser fujoshi-trash and I talk a lot about souharu things now and then and usually it amounts to Sousuke being a giant dorky baby and Haru being a little shit. She's like 99% of how I develop fics and stuff.
> 
> find the original link to the fic here! ----->http://cheshire-ree.tumblr.com/post/111694219238/hey-yamazaki-whats-that-in-your-hand-what
> 
> feel free to message me on tumblr or here, and/or request me to post fics from my tumblr to A03. 
> 
> As to why Sousuke is living with Haru, Sousuke was in need of a new place temporarily and Makoto kind of came with this sob story to Haru and he caved and let Sousuke stay with him. 
> 
> Don't be alarmed by my lack of ability in making titles. Pity me instead.


End file.
